Residential, commercial, and industrial locations can include a variety of appliances. For example, water heater appliances, washing machine appliances and the like can be provided at such locations. Conventionally, such appliances were stand alone and incapable of communicating with any other device.
Operating appliances independently has certain drawbacks. For example, certain wash cycles of washing machine appliances, such as sanitization cycles, can require large volumes of heated water at a specific temperature. Generally water heaters are not set up to provide water that is heated to the specific temperature, and heating water within the washing machine appliance to the specific temperature with a heating element of the washing machine appliance can be time consuming and inefficient.
Accordingly, a method for supplying heated water from a water heater appliance to a washing machine appliance would be useful. In particular, a method for supplying heated water from a water heater appliance to a washing machine appliance where the heated water is at a temperature suitable for a sanitization cycle of the washing machine appliance would be useful.